


Give Me That Fire

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, But whatever, Canon Gay Character, Everything I write is polyamory, Kid Fic, Other, Polyamory, Team as Family, There should be a lot more negotiation here, closest i'll ever get to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: now ownership yada ya. Came from that moment where Helene is watching Tony and Adam with her daughter.





	Give Me That Fire

**Author's Note:**

> now ownership yada ya. Came from that moment where Helene is watching Tony and Adam with her daughter.

So Tony glares at Adam, and Adam bakes Lily a cake, and the three of them sit there and Tony watches Adam and Lily watch each other eat with their fingers. She thinks maybe they look like a family and it hurts her heart a little. She misses Tony taking the abandoned fork for a bite of his own as she goes back to the kitchen, misses him pausing and glancing at her when it is halfway back to his mouth. He puts it down instead and Adam says,

"Tony"

but Tony is already walking back to the kitchen with characteristically purposeful strides.

He finds her about to plate some duck, biting her lip. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she startles.

"Come eat cake."

"He'll"

"Come eat cake." Tony says in a way that brokers no argument.

They grab an extra fork on their way back to the table where Lily and Adam seem to have made some progress on each other, and a bit more than that on the cake. Tony goes back to his seat, and Helene takes the one between Adam and Lily, and when Adam seems about to say something, Tony goes

"Adam."

and he doesn't.

* * *

They flirt while they experiment, and Helene is never not conscious of Tony in the office. She would assume Adam to be oblivious of the other man's presence, as he is or pretends to be with everything regarding Tony, except that whenever he likes something, really likes something, he walks the plate over to the office without saying anything. 

* * *

She wonders if Adam knows that he flirts with Tony as much as he flirts with her. She thinks she should examine her own feelings, and then she doesn't.

* * *

Adam never mentions the cake, but sometimes he hands her a pastry as she's leaving, and says "Ask her if she's had better."

Tony asks after Lily every day.

* * *

 

She goes to the party, and then she leaves, and changes, and finds him at the market, and they tell each other things that matter. And she kisses him.

"This is a terrible idea,"

She means it.

"This was your idea."

She's had those before.

* * *

(So much for "never fucking touch me again.")

* * *

"Oh Helene."

"Oh Helene what?"

What a silly question.

"Oh Helene, you've fallen in love with him too."

"Oh Helene, I never wanted you to carry this pain."

"Oh Helene. I know what it is when he likes someone, and it still isn't enough."

* * *

 

Helene blacks the next 12 hours from her mind.

* * *

(They search for him everywhere. Her, Tony, Kaitlin, David, Max. David even calls Sara, and she checks all of the neighborhood food stalls that Adam haunts. She even picks up Lily, because Helene needs her daughter. She brings Lily to the restaurant, and Lily falls asleep in Helene's lap while Sara stays up with them. Max is the one who calls Reece, who picks up with the words "he's here."

There's a collective gasp of relief.)

* * *

 

Adam kisses Tony, and it all settles into place as she hides her giggles behind her hand.

She loves him.

He loves him.

He loves her, and him.

It isn't until Tony is talking about Kaitlin and concussions, and Adam is saying nothing, that she realizes that they're both a bit behind her. Men.

"Kaitlin will be fine." she says, very firmly. "But I can't check for concussions at the same time that I'm dealing with cuts and bruises."

And then she kisses him on the forehead before walking to the bathroom to get first aid materials.

* * *

When she walks back out, arms full, Adam and Tony are sitting very close together on the bed, looking at each other. Adam is facing the door, and Tony is facing her, and she doesn't know how he knows she's there, but he glances up for a split second and she nods, and then he kisses Adam.

Adam's hand comes up to cup Tony's face.

She looks down to give them the moment, and then looks inside herself for jealousy. She finds none, only content.

When she looks back up, both of them are looking at her, fingers tangled on Adam's lap. She very carefully places the things from the bathroom on the dresser, then sits down on Adams other side. Now, she kisses Adam. His lips are like they were in the alley, chapped and full. His hand is still rough and huge. His skin where her hands rest on it is warm.

When they break apart, everybody's hands come back to center. Adam seems to be figuring everything out very slowly. Tony, however, is looking at her calmly, with a bright hope just behind his eyes.

"You" he starts.

"Love him. And so do you. And so we can figure out days of the week, or hours of the day, or minutes of every hour. But I see no reason for anyone to be unhappy here."

Because maybe she should step back, give way to the old flame. Maybe Tony will not settle for half, and will walk out. Maybe Adam's newly realized feeling for Tony will make him realize he doesn't love her, and the two of them will get the sunset. But as of this moment, that is the best she can do, because she loves him. And she likes Tony, and Tony, she thinks, likes her. And Lily asks after Tony almost as often as he asks after her, and it will never be between them like it is between either of them and Adam, but it doesn't need to be. And Adam makes Lily pastries.

"Okay." says Tony, and squeezes her hand.

They both look at Adam.

"Okay?" says Helene.

The grin that unfolds on his face is stunning.

* * *

(Downstairs, David makes Lily breakfast. Kaitlin yells at Max to stop scaring the kid, though Lily seems more impressed than scared by his knife tricks. Sara, gift that she is, gets Lily ready for school in an extra set of clothes she had the foresight to grab from the house, and takes her there herself.) 

* * *

 

 (Tony soon finds out that Sara lost her job over helping out. Really though, the timing works out nicely.)

* * *

When they get the third star, Tony speed walks to Adam, while Helene follows at a more leisurely pace. Adam stares and Tony nods. Adam kisses him, locks his arms around Tony's waist and swings him in a circle. They are beautiful, silhouetted against the water. When he puts Tony down, the smaller man is as ruffled as Helene has ever seen him. 

Adam keeps one arm around Tony's waist, and Tony's head remains on Adam's shoulder. Adam reaches forward. She steps into his free arm, then drops a kiss on Tony's cheek before leaning up.

They walk back to the restaurant together. Helene is on Adam's arm, Tony has a hold of his other hand.

* * *

In the end, everyone gets what they want, and what they need.

Lily gets a mom, an Adam, a Tony, an Aunt Kaitlin, an Uncle Max, an Aunt Sara, and an Uncle David.

Tony gets the guy he's wanted since he was 17, and he gets to make his dad proud, and he even gets the kid he never thought he'd get to have.

Kaitlin gets a new best friend, and a significantly less stressed boss, and a promotion to maitre-d when Tony starts managing the entire hotel.

Max gets to stay out of prison, gets to keep cooking, gets someone to impress with his knife tricks and flames.

David gets to work with his hero, gets a better relationship now that they actually get to see each other again, and starts to pick up the arrogance from working the pass.

Sara gets a job she likes far better than the old one, taking over Kaitlin's old spot, and she gets to see her boyfriend more often, and to sneak into every storage closet in London's top hotel with him.

Helene gets a partner in cooking and in life, gets scruffy good morning kisses from him, and hugs from her daughter, and beautiful gifts from Tony when he returns from managers conferences and the like.

Adam gets his third star, and he gets the guy, and he gets the girl.

Everyone, finally, gets a family.

* * *

"Food's up"

"Family meal!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
